<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck by CallmeKokichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429988">Fuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKokichi/pseuds/CallmeKokichi'>CallmeKokichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sorry, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sixsome, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKokichi/pseuds/CallmeKokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen, I just wanted to make the boys fucking. maybe specifically Techno fucking Skeppy for the boys, it's chill, it's cool, idk why I'm here but hey someones gonna have fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Badboyhalo/everyone, Clay | Dream/Everyone, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Everyone, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Sapnap/Everyone, skeppy/everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there is tongue talk, several times. This is for 1 person and 1 person only.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad lay on the bed, tried after his boys made him feel so special. He was panting heavily, sweat dripping down his body, making it glisten with the soft light they had in the room. George lifted from kissing his chest, stroking his hair softly as he asked,<br/>"Has anyone not gotten their turn...?"<br/>Everyone seemed so tired. Skeppy was especially feeling it. If he could get away without the relentless teasing that came with bottoming for the other boys, maybe he would just be able to rub one out in his room and save himself from the shame of being babied. Damn Dream speaking up, placing a hand on Skeppy's back and rubbing it slightly.<br/>"I don't think we've gotten to play with Skeppy yet tonight," he cooed, smirking at the smaller boy. Dream had last his mask awhile ago, so he could see the cocky expression he wore clearly.<br/>"What!! No, I-I went!" Skeppy tried to lie, but the rest of the boys knew he was lying. He tried to stand up, but he felt Bad cup his cheek, making him falter as Bad spoke softly to him.<br/>"It's okay, baby... we just want to make you feel good... relax, and we'll do the rest." The damn soft smile and gentle affection almost made him fall into his boyfriend's touch. And he would have too if it wasn't for at that moment he felt Technos arms coil around him, sending a shiver up his spine.<br/>"That's right. Just let us do all the work and use your tiny body to feel better..." Techno's voice made Skeppy ache. He felt heat gathering at his groin. All and all, he wasn't too much shorter than everyone, an inch or two shorter than most of them... Techno and Dream were the acceptions, of course, with them being over 6 ft and all...<br/>He found himself being set on the ground, sitting right in front of Techno, who was already semi-hard again, even after going down on just about everyone else there. Without having to be told, he reached up and grabbed his length, starting to pump it gently. He felt a blush rush to his face, knowing Techno was staring at him. Bad slipped off the bed and ran his hand's over Skeppy's body, humming in his ear softly.<br/>"Good, good. Just like that, Skep... Now open up so you can really start making him feel good." Skeppy blushed madly from the praise, finding himself doing as he was told and beginning to suck Techno off, focusing on the head, but slowly taking more and more as he felt more confident. Almost as praise for this, Bad starts jerking him off slowly, taking his member into his hand and rubbed the head gently, lovingly watching as his boyfriend began to shift under the tension. Sapnap slipped down and started to touch Skeppy as well. Running his hands down his back until he gently kneaded his entrance, knowing precisely what Techno would want to do after this and not wanting their poor boy to get hurt. This action made Skeppy moan around the cock in his mouth, earning a groan of approval from the owner.<br/>"Oh yes... there's what I want," Skeppy got more turned on by the praise but couldn't bring himself to make the noise again. Instead, he turned to running his tongue along the veins of the dick. Knowing all too well the areas Techno liked being licked at. Bad and Sapnap both saw the dilemma and sped their work up, Bad getting rougher with jerking him off, and Sapnap pushing two fingers into him, trying his best to find his prostate and get him worked up. Techno more than enjoyed the scene in front of him. Watching them get off helped him grow much quicker, his only worry being that he might suffocate the poor tiny boy on his knees for him. But this worry was put, more or less to rest, as he felt Skeppy start moaning around him again. Sapnap had obviously found his prostate and was pumping his fingers in and out of him, trying to stimulate him as much as he could. Bad noticed the precum leaking out of the tiny boy and smiled a little.<br/>"I think they're both ready~" he cooed, standing up. Techno seemed to agree cause with a quick movement, Skeppy found himself being held over Techno's throbbing cock, feeling the hands holding him up placed firmly on his thighs. His legs were shaking a little as he waited to be lowered down. To his surprise, the first feeling he felt was Techno kissing his lips aggressively, His tongue sliding into his mouth and quickly claiming the territory as his own. Skeppy couldn't even try to fight against him. He had already submitted the second he started touching him. His eyes rolled back, and he let out soft moans for him. Without warning, he felt his body go down on Techno's erect cock. Making him gasp and his toes curl as he tried to adjust. Seeing as this took a minute, Dream came over to give him praise and affection.<br/>"That's a good boy... be good, and you know very soon you'll feel terrific..." Dream cupped the small boy's cheek and kissed him, much gentler and much more comforting than Techno's was. Skeppy tried to murmur out an 'mhmm!' but all that came out was a useless slurry of moans. Techno decided he had had enough of a grace period and lifted him up. Skeppy let out a squeak of 'no!'s, and 'wait!'s, but it was useless. As soon as Techno started bouncing him, he was over with. He was much larger than any of the other boys, but getting him to sing your praises was one of the best feelings. For now, Skeppy got saddled with being shamed.<br/>"Look at that. You're breaking just from bouncing on my cock, aren't you? Look at your face. you fucking love it, don't you?" Skeppy gave a weak nod. "Ya, I know you do. After all, you're giving everyone such a good show watching you. Just look at them, Skeppy." Skeppy did indeed look over at the other boys, and what he saw made his dick start begging for contact again. George and Dream were both jerking each other off, watching them intently, while Sapnap had found himself a comfortable spot on Bad's cock, jerking himself off as he watched the show. He could hear soft coos of how cute he looked and how much fun it was watching his body get used. Skeppy felt the heat in his face before He felt one of Techno's hand turn his head back.<br/>"I said, Look." Skeppy was forced to watch his boys get off to him being used. It made him irrationally horny. He squirmed, trying to look away, but all he could focus on was how close he felt to cumming. Techno seemed to notice he felt this way too, giving a shit-eating smirk, he looked over to the group. <br/>"George, get over here. I want you to stand there with your mouth open and collect as much of our boy's cum as you can, and drink all of it." George did what he was told with an eagerness to it. Techno softly talked in Skeppy's ear. <br/>"I'm going to fill you up, nice and full baby. And you'll be dripping with my seed. Don't you think that'll be pretty? You just dripping with the sign that you're mine. I love the idea." Techno kept slamming up into his prostate. Driving Skeppy halfway mad, but he knew, without him having to say anything, Techno wanted him to hold it till he was filled up. Time seemed to drag on, every thrust into him, making it just painfully obvious how much he needed to cum. He heard Techno mumble to himself, 'here we go!' and he knew. Finally, he could come. His vision going white as he felt himself get filled. Releasing with most of the cum ending up on George's face. Their orgasm's lasted for a while, Skeppy in a haze when Techno pulled him off his cock. Setting him on the bed gently. He got brought back to reality with the rest of the boys giving him kisses and hugs and affection. Telling him how amazing he did. He laughed softly. Curling up into the affection as the boys praised him. Even Techno telling him he did a fantastic job.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't actually written anything for posting in a long time I'm sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>